youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Outsidexbox
Outsidexbox, or Oxbox for short, is a popular YouTube channel based in the UK which is hosted by Mike Channell, Andy Farrant and Jane Douglas. About Outsidexbox are a partner of Eurogamer whose hosts all have backgrounds in gaming media, with Andy Farrant previously hosting Inside Xbox, Jane Douglas working as a writer and interviewer for Gamespot, while Mike Channell worked for Eurogamer and was deputy editor for The Official Xbox Magazine. They are primarily known for their weekly show, titled Show of the Week, their Let's Play videos, their annual Christmas challenge, and list videos which (as of 1st August 2017) is entitled 305 Game Videos to Watch Before You Die - one notable aspect of these lists is they include games which are exclusive for Playstation or Nintendo consoles or PC, which invariably leads to at least one person in the comments section demanding to know why The Last of Us is getting mentioned on a channel with Xbox in its name. There is also a semi-regular event held on the channel called the Far Cryathlon, featuring a series of events based either in the game itself (such as the Hang Glider Crash during the Far Cry 3 event or the Jetski Jump for the Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon event) or using the game's map editor (such as the Ski Jump of Death during the Far Cry 3 event, or Release the Hounds during the Far Cry 4 event) A former pastime of the channel is playing Minecraft Pictionary, although since mid-2013 the only times it has appeared on their channel was to celebrate the 250,000 subscriber milestone and when the three hosts played live on stage at EGX 2015. Show of the Week Outsidexbox have a weekly show, Show of the Week, which is posted every Friday and has been since the first edition on August 24th 2012 (which was ten days after the channel's first video was posted) The format starts with two of the hosts on the Oxbox sofa discussing the game of the week, which in the case of the first episode was Sleeping Dogs, before one of the hosts leaves the sofa to join the third host either in the kitchen or, since the January 17th 2014 edition, the prop room to read viewer comments. Since the March 6th 2015 edition, the show has a cold open on the sofa. The current theme for Show of the Week is World Map from the YouTube Audio Library. OutsideXtra On October 19th 2016, OutsideXbox unveiled their second channel OutsideXtra, a channel devoted to wider gaming culture hosted by former XboxOn host Ellen Rose (who has her own channel icklenellierose, and previously made a guest appearance on Oxbox in late September 2016 playing Rise of the Tomb Raider co-op with Andy) and CNET editor Luke Westaway. Notable Let's Plays * Assassin's Creed Chronicles: China * Assassin's Creed Chronicles: India * Assassin's Creed Syndicate * Battlefield 1 * Battlefield 4 * Call of Duty: Black Ops III * Deus Ex: Mankind Divided * Dishonored * Dishonored 2 * Dragon Age Inquisition * Dying Light * Dying Light: The Following * Fallout 4 * Far Cry 3 * Far Cry 3: Blood Dragon * Far Cry 4 * Far Cry Primal * Friday the 13th: The Game * Gears of War 4 * Grand Theft Auto Online * Halo 5 * Hitman * Hitman Absolution * Homefront: The Revolution * Injustice 2 * Inside * Just Cause 3 * Mafia 3 * Mass Effect 3: Citadel * Minecraft * Mirror's Edge Catalyst * Mortal Kombat X * Overwatch * The Park * Player Unknown's Battlegrounds * Quantum Break * Red Dead Redemption * Resident Evil 0 * Shenmue 2 * Slender: The Arrival * Splinter Cell Blacklist * Star Wars Battlefront * Tom Clancy's The Division * Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege Live Streams Outsidexbox did a six hour live stream on the Xbox One's release date, which also featured Graeme Boyd and Julia Hardy. As part of their Gamescom 2017 coverage, a livestream of Mike and Jane playing Player Unknown's Battlegrounds was posted to their channel. Oxbox Christmas Challenge Since 2013 there has been an annual contest between the three presenters where each is set a series of four challenges on a variety of games, and the host with the highest score at the end of the twelve days wins Christmas Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2013 - Mike and Jane ended with three points, with Mike winning the tiebreak Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2014 - all three hosts ended on two points, with Andy winning the tiebreak Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2015 - Andy won with three points, with Mike on two and Jane on one Oxbox Christmas Challenge 2016 - all three hosts ended with three points, with Jane winning the tiebreak Personalities Jane has a masters degree in physics - which she mentioned in the BioShock Infinite vs. Quantum Mechanics: The Real Science of BioShock Infinite video - and has an interest in science, as demonstrated by her knowledge of space travel in the video 5 Times Games Got Space really, Really Right, and she also revealed she has a degree in physics during the - while in early 2017 she underwent training with the European Space Agency as part of a promotion for Mass Effect: Andromeda. The best way to describe her playstyle is to e-mail the United Nations and ask what their definition of a War Crime is, considering some of her highlights include rampaging through a fortress on the back of an elephant while machine gunning Golden Path troops in Far Cry 4, advocating shooting the healer in Overwatch, and while playing GTA Online has seen her singing happily to herself while headshotting enemies with a sniper rifle during one of the heists as well as going on a rampage with a broken bottle, while she and Andy came remarkably close to giving Ellen a potentially fatal dose of nutmeg as a result of misreading the recipe for the Royal Conservatory Cooler from Dishonored 2. Outside of the Oxbox bubble Jane has appeared on the BBC documentary Are Video Games Really That Bad? in 2015, presented the award for Persistent Game to the creators of Prison Architect at the 2016 BAFTA Games Awards, and co-hosted the 2016 BAFTA Young Game Designer awards. Jane also has a cameo in the 2018 movie Ready Player One, and can be glimpsed in the film's official trailer. Andy has an interest in history, saying how he enjoyed making videos about pirates (namely Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag and 7 Dumb Pirate Myths You Won't Find In It and 5 Real-Life Pirates You'll Meet in Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag) in the 1000th Video Special and his masters degree has been brought up in 7 Non-Swimmers Whose Worst Enemy Is Water. Of the three hosts, Andy is the most adept at stealth games, as evidenced by his demonstrating the Ghost playthrough on Splinter Cell: Blacklist and non-lethal playthrough on Dishonored - although he is let down by being utterly petrified when playing horror games, most famously Slender: The Arrival. Of the three hosts, Andy is the one who wins pretty much every contest the hosts take part in, being a two-time winner of Christmas for the Oxmas Christmas Challenge in 2014 and 2015, winning the games charades in the 2014 and 2015 Christmas episodes, as well as winning the quizzes about their combined inability to stealth, Fallout 4, their horror responses, how they died playing GTA Online, and various hits in the Hitman franchise. Away from Oxbox, Andy co-created the series of animated shorts Cornelius & Toots: Paranormal Investigators which he writes and provides several voices for, while before Oxbox he was a member of the band Capisce? Mike has an interest in cars, narrating videos about some of the cars available in Forza Horizon 2 and Project CARS as well as showing his knowledge in 7 Times Cars Don't Work That Way, You Guys. He describes himself as not having a stealthy bone in his body, which has regularly caused problems in various Let's Plays, most famously his grenade gaffe while playing Payday 2. Mike has a habit of remaining eerily calm when playing horror games, even though Jane and Andy regularly get freaked out by jump scares while sitting right next to him - with the obvious exceptions of Alien Isolation and what what the NBA 2K15 face scan came up with when presented with Jane's face. Trivia *There is an unofficial fourth member of the Oxbox team, cameraman and editor James Hills. James has featured on the channel in the past, both indirectly when his reflection was seen on the gold play button, as well as directly when he played State of Decay. Most recently, he was invited on camera during the video to celebrate Oxbox hitting two million subscribers. *The Xbox version of Worms: WMD has an OutsideXbox pack featuring the voices of Mike, Jane and Andy * Mike, Jane and Andy became official members of the Halo canon in September 2016 with the short story Breaking Strain by James Swallow featuring the characters Corporal Douglas, Farrant and Channell appearing in the book Halo: Fractures Quotes * "Much like Godzilla, space is big, beautiful, and indifferent to human life. It doesn't want to kill you, but it will" - Jane * "Whoops, that's a grenade" - Mike as he accidentally tosses a grenade within seconds of a Payday 2 heist beginning, messing up the heist by alerting every guard in the map to their location * "Aww, Simon, you're a monster" - Andy, after unleashing Simon the Sabre Toothed Tiger * "Silent Hill 2's Pyramid Head, or to give him his full name, "sh*t sh*t sh*t Pyramid Head f***********CK f*ck f*ck oh f*ck", is a mostly naked man who's wearing a... skirt, I want to say? And a big, metal pyramid on his head." - Jane in The 8 Most Relentlessly Scary Enemy Monsters That Just Won't Quit It. * "I'm going on record now to say this is what I want played at my funeral" - Andy, about "You Are Dead" from Total Distortion * "In Jedi Knight 2, the smuggler's moon of Nar Shaddar, which is Scottish for 'No, it's your dad...'" - Mike, 7 Health & Safety Nightmares Down to Insanely Negligent Workplace Design * "Cheeky" - Jane's response to when Lara Croft says she should take off her wet clothes * "LOOPHOLE!" - Andy, when Batman breaks his moral code in Arkham Knight * "Don't stand in the middle of a bear argument" - Mike giving some sage advice during Release the Hounds * "Hello, Amnesty International? Yeah, I'd like to report a school for child soldiers. No, it's in a video game. No, you're wasting MY time!" - Jane, on Balamb Garden * "Yes! Bus time! Yes! Bus master!" - Andy getting control of the prison bus playing Prison Thugz on GTA Online * "Oh bleep, a giant hypnotist carrot..." - Mike while previewing Cuphead * "And I will call him Stampy" - Jane naming the elephant that she's rampaging through a fortress as she plays Far Cry 4 * "Oh, is he jealous of my firm, non-ghouly flesh?" - Mike's response to hearing Hancock is the Fallout 4 companion who reacts worse to your character being naked during [https://youtu.be/_0UK0CYYWak the Fallout 4 Quiz] * "You should've free poured the grenadine and been a grenegade" - Andy, as Mike attempts to mix Love Potion #728. * "Press Y to make love to your dog." - Mike's response to an onscreen prompt in Metal Gear Solid 5: The Phantom Pain * "Don't see me. I'm behind a crate, that's the law" - Jane, playing Assassins Creed Chronicles: China * "Did you touch Terrence?" - Mike, playing Dark Zone on The Division, before charging in to melee the player who interfered with Terrence the Flame-Throwing Turret * "Have you seen my split-toed shoes? I look like a ninja turtle :D Look! Look at my feet! I've got like a hoof!" - Jane in Let's Play Co-op Dying Light Ep. 1 - Co-op Xbox One Gameplay * "'Activate Fence Trap'? How does that work? Oh, does it electric? *activates fence trap* Electric... *it electrics* It's electricking! *Mike falls off ledge* Ow... I fell off, I was so staggered by the electric." Mike at the Tower entrance in Let's Play Co-op Dying Light Ep. 6 - I'm a Goddamn Parkour Instructor * "Ha-cha! Look at it!! It's magnificent! Ah... this must be what it's like to give birth.... To create life... but pointier." - Jane, after crafting the Korek Machete in Let's Play Co-op Dying Light - Give Us Your Booze and Metal (Ep. 8) *Slenderman suddenly appears in a canyon* "Ohhh!! There he is, there he is... doo doo-doo doo-doo... not walking down your canyon--you can have it, man! It's cool! I don't want any trouble!" - Andy playing Slenderman: The Arrival with Mike and Jane in TERROR IN THE WOODS! Slender: The Arrival - Xbox 360 Gameplay * Slenderman suddenly appears again at a tower* ** Andy: AHHH!! OHH!! ♫Ohh~ Slenderman~ Leave us alone~ We don't want any trouble from Slenderman!♫ ** Jane: Soothe him with your music, Andy! Soothe him! ** Andy: Nononononono-- ** Jane: Okay--alright, alright... we need more pages first--*static crackles, indicating Slenderman is nearby* ** Andy: NOOOOOoononono, no! ** Jane: Down the--down the path! ** Andy: What path!? ** Jane: If you wanna win, we gotta get the pages! ** Andy: YOU're a... page! ** - Andy playing Slenderman: The Arrival with Mike and Jane in TERROR IN THE WOODS! Slender: The Arrival - Xbox 360 Gameplay * Andy gets shot pulling out his phone instead of a gun in the middle of a heist shootout* ** Mike: What are you...?! ** Jane: Oh, Andy! What is wrong with you!! ** Andy: What's wrong with us is that we're not invulnerable to bullets... and the bullets went into us, and made holes in us, and all our blood came out and we died. ** Jane: Yeah, I'm hearing a lot of excuses, Andy. I'm not hearing a lot of solutions... to you being dead. ** - Let's Play GTA Online Heist Mission Steal Meth - Series A Heist, Xbox One * "Alright, Top Gun, land us. Get on the helipad, it's got 'H' on it! Helicopter go here! No, not in the jacuzzi! No, not in the ocean! He's flying us away! We're flying off into the sunset. Uh-oh, I think we're crashing into the ocean again. I'm just going to bail.... Whoaaa I face-planted right onto the deck." - Jane dealing with a difficult GTA online intern in Let's Play GTA Online Drug Yacht Heist Mission: Series A - Coke on Xbox One ** Andy: We've only got two of nine cokes. That's not nearly enough cokes. ** Mike: Don't they come in six packs? * Mike is playing Alien Isolation while having his heart rate monitored and is getting freaked out ** Jane: It's for science, Mike, stick with it. ** Mike: bleep science! * Speculation reasons why Nick Valentine might be in a mood with Andy's character, Fallout 4 Far Harbour DLC ** Mike: Are you on drugs again Andy? ** Andy: Me? I'm on some drugs probably. Usually... * "Get...off...the building" - Jane, while attempting to kick a couple of GSEC guards to their doom on Mirror's Edge Catalyst * "I recognise that I've gone a bit off book here, but you can't just put a wood chipper there and not expect me to feed a body into the wood chipper. Them's the rules." - Mike knowing what needs to be done on the Sapienza mission of Hitman * "Yeah I've got a settlement that needs YOUR help" - Andy to Preston Garvey, Fallout 4 Contraptions DLC * Mike defends his stealth abilities ** Mike: Hey I'm stealthy! Ever heard of stealth bombers? ** Jane: Yes... ** Mike: Those things blow things up! I rest my case. * Like button, nothing rhymes with button, but you should press the button anyway/Like button, I don't know what the song is, but you should press it anyway/Like button, everybody press it, please press it so I don't have to play this song/Everybody press the like button, nothing rhymes with button...sort of - Andy's song about why you should click the Like button * Mike and Andy play Outlast 2 ** Andy: In the original Outlast ''somebody would've appeared at that window and cut their own genitals off with a rusty scalpel already. That would've happened by now. ** Mike: Well...fingers crossed something similarly horrifying happens. ** Andy: No, fingers ''not crossed that that happens. Fingers crossed that it continues to be nice. * Mike and Andy tracking the tenth illusive target in Hitman, the wily and dangerous pharmacist ** Mike: Oh there she...no, that's him, that's that guy ** Andy: That's Viktor Novikov ** Mike: Sorry, she's wearing like a white suit, and that looked white in the light ** Andy: That is a man in a grey suit ** Mike: Yeah, but I'm on a hair trigger here Andy ** Andy: Or a no-hair trigger, 'cause he's bald. * After much prompting from Jane and Andy while playing Overwatch's Halloween Terror mode , Mike learns that Soldier 76 has a healing ability: ** Jane: So, Soldier 76--that's you, right, Mike?--You know, you've got healing as well. ** Mike: Yeah-- ** Jane: Okay, good-- ** Mike: I what? *laughs* ** Andy: Mike! ** Jane: You've got healing! You know... he knows. He's trolling me. I think he's trolling me? He'd better be trolling me. ** Andy: Well I--I didn't get healed by him at all-- ** Mike: ...I mean I can shoot things. ** Andy: No, you also have healing; you definitely have healing. ** Jane: You've got a healing, like, AoE thing; you drop a healing sort of pod, and it radiates healing. ** Mike: Okay. ** Andy: Oh my God, have you not been-- ** Jane: Have you not been healing?! Ohh... ** Mike: I'm too busy shooting!! ** Jane: Aghhh... ** Andy: Well also be busy healing! ** *3rd round starts* ** Mike: ...oh yeah, RB. Fancy that. ** *Andy and Jane bust out laughing* ** Andy: Oh my God. Oh my actual God. ** Jane: OMG. OMGod. ** Andy: Oh my God--L2P nub! ** Jane: *laughs* yeah, what Andy said! That's amazing. * Jane and Mike are shown a picture of Zaeed in the [https://youtu.be/KFVP42WxN8g Mass Effect quiz] and asked to name him ** Jane: He was DLC, he doesn't count. ** Mike: Dave...no, Space Dave. * Jane playing Dishonored 2's Crown Killer Mission : "I haven't actually used my Shadow Walk yet, so let's break that out, bust out my new power. Yeahhh! Shadow Walk~ Shadow Walking~ Shadow--oh!! Oh, they're seeing me! What?! I thought the point of Shadow Walk is they couldn't see me! Ahhhahaha! Ahhh, they're attacking me, they're attacking my shadowy behind! Oh, I must have misunderstood... I must have misunderstood the point of Shadow Walk; it is not like an invisibility mode or anything. Ahh! Okay--ahh--j-- *blinks forward, kills a man* Sorry! Ah! Sorry, sorry... sorry... See, when I panic, I get murdery. So just don't surprise me, guys, and everyone will be fine." * Mike uses an explosive rubber duck to kill Hitman's 14th elusive target within seconds of the mission starting, before casually walks to the extraction point to end the mission without being detected ** Mike: There we go, got him! ** Jane: Run! Run! ** Andy: Oh you did it? Alright. ** Jane: Friggin' run! ** a moment of silence as it dawns on Jane and Andy that the guards are not looking for Mike ** Andy: I don't think they know it was you. ** Jane: Oh wow! ** Mike: I'm not running. I'm not running anywhere. ** Andy: Oh my gosh. ** Jane: Jeeeeeeeez. ** Andy: That was so... ** Mike: That is how...we do. ** Jane: Oh my goooooooood god. ** Andy: Wow... ** Jane: Wow, that really paid off for you there Mike! ** Mike: It certainly did. ** Andy: You only killed the target? ** Jane: How is that possible? ** Andy: I don't know. ** Jane: How did that explosive duck not...oh, I forgot, social media professionals are immortal. ** Mike: So I'm just going to stroll out if that's cool with you guys. ** Jane: Yeah, play it cool. The more relaxed you look, the less they will suspect. ** Andy: Man, this is bullbeep, how do I spend so much time planning strategies and you just throw a duck at someone? ** Mike: I knew my play style would finally pay off once. ** Jane: Eventually. ** Mike: ...and this is it. ** Jane: He's been playing the long con. It was a hustle. Should've put money on it Mike. "Wow, you know I'm not very good at Hitman, how about we make this more interesting?" ** Andy: "A thousand pounds!" ** Mike: So, umm, yeah I don't even need to run, really. Just stroll out. ** Andy: No, just casually... ** Jane: Yeah, savour it Mike. ** Mike: I can't wait to see my score. If I don't get more than one Hitman this time I'm going to be so upset. ** Mike reaches the extraction point ** Mike: See you guys! I'm out of here. ** The end cinematic plays ** Mike: There you go, that is how it is done Andy. ** Andy: Well... ** Jane: Alright, it's all about scores now, let's see what Mike got and then Andy, you have to beat that. ** The final score of 118,143 comes in ** Mike: 118,000? That's the greatest score I've ever had! ** Andy: That's three Hitmans. ** Jane: Alright, that's the one to beat Andy. ** Andy: Alright, okay... ** Jane: I can't believe you didn't kill anyone else. You used a throwing explosive! ** Andy: So jammy... * During his playthrough of Dishonored 2's Dust District, Andy sneaks up on a guard and is preparing to non-lethally take him down and has his non-lethal kill quip ready ** Andy: Alright, just this guy, who seems to be enjoying some breakfast. Well I hope you made room for some... ** just as Andy is about to strike, the takedown prompt disappears ** Andy: *sigh* game ** the prompt reappears ** Andy ...I hope you made room for some... ** the prompt disappears again, then almost immediately reappears ** Andy: I hope you made room for some choking! ** at long last, Andy chokes out the guard ** Andy: I mean *sigh* I don't think it was good enough to warrant that level of buildup. It would've been fine if it had happened the first time the prompt came up. Why have you have to make me look like an idiot, Dishonored 2? * Jane, Mike, and Andy transporting a dying Nigel West Dickens during a mission in their 2nd episode of Let's Play Red Dead Redemption: **Andy: Get off my case, old man! ** Jane: One thing at a time, old man! I'm shooting the bad guys, I'm driving the carriage, dealing with YOUR nonsense— ** Andy: Yeah, and also I have a rich internal life! ** Jane: Yeah, yeah! I'm feeling the feels inside that you can't tell because of my steely cowboy exterior? ** Andy: I'm thinking about the concept of redemption. ** Jane: Yeah, my wife and child? The possibility of forgiveness? In a cruel world that is changing with modern times? ** Andy: Whether a man's nature is truly innate. ** Jane: *laughing* I've got a lot going on, is what I'm saying! I'm a rich tapestry! ** Andy: Yeah, it's what I'm saying, so cut me some slack! * "They kill you in the dick!" - Andy reliving painful memories of how the Outlast 2 demo ended while playing Outlast 2 * Jane, Mike, and Andy's encounter with spider(crab)s in Narcosis on Xbox One: ** Jane: Still some creepy chittering happening. ** Andy: Yeah, I'd be happier if that chittering-- ** *SUDDENLY SPIDERCRABS* ** Jane, Mike, and Andy: AAHHHHH!! ** Andy: SPIDERS! *frantically knifing* ** Jane: OHH SEA SPIDERS! ** Andy: SPIDERS! SPIDERS AHH! *still frantically knifing* ** Jane: Ahh, that's the worst thing I've ever seen! ** Andy: It's on my leg! *more frantic knifing* ** Jane: That's disgusting! ** Andy: Ahh! ** Jane: Ahh! ** Andy: Knife! *knifes* ** Jane: Ohh, I thought the sea was the one place I was safe from spiders! ** Mike: Well aren't they crabs? ** Jane: They--NO, they've got eight legs!! Look at them! Andy, look at them! ** Andy: I'm not looking at them! ** Jane: They look like spiders. ** Mike: Okay. ** Jane: If they've got six legs, then I retract my terror. ** Andy: I thought I'd escaped to the one place that hadn't been corrupted by spiders. ** ... ** On-screen advice after death-by-cuttlefish: "A well-timed strike keeps the cuttlefish at bay." ** Mike and Andy: "Cuttlefish"!? ** Andy: That's not a cuttlefish! ** Jane: Oh! We've been saying "squid" all this time! ** Andy: I've seen a cuttlefish... ** Jane: That thing in budgie cages, aren't they? ** *silence* ** *Mike and Andy begin to giggle* ** Jane: That's a cuttlefish! ** Andy: It's--that's... ** Jane: I thought they looked like that! ** Andy: That's a cuttlefish bone or something. ** Jane: Like a little white oblong--yeah, that's why the cuttlefish're all so mad. ** Andy: "Put us in budgie cages, will you?! We'll show you..." ** Jane: Killing them to extract their... budgie bone. ** *Mike and Andy crack up* ** Andy: The budgie bone? ** Jane: The budgie bone! ** Jane: I wonder--I hope that's a thing in America, or they'll assume I'm weird. ** Mike: Everyone's going to be very confused. ** Jane: Budgie bone! ** Andy: Yeah, right in the budgie bone! ** Jane: Why do we give budgies cuttlefish? ** Andy: To sharpen their beaks! ** Jane: Yeah, but why could it not be any other substance? ** Andy: Because it has to be cuttlefish! ** Jane: *laughing* Why? ** Andy: The budgies turn their nose up at anything else. ** Jane: Because of the long-standing enmity between budgies and cuttlefishes. ** Mike: Yeah. They need to know a cuttlefish has died in order for them to sharpen their beak. ** Andy: It's an offering, a sacrifice. ** Jane: Like a skull, a human skull, would be. ** Andy: "O great budgie, I have killed this cuttlefish! Here's proof." * "Question: What's red and white and furious all over? Answer: Kratos, the anti-heroic star of the God of War series. I would have also accepted Jane, that one time she got ketchup on that new t-shirt...if you answered that" - Jane * Jane tests Andy's knowledge of Mike during the Ultimate Friendship Test ** Jane: "Mike", I asked him, "your love of cars, and racing games, is legendary..." **Andy: It sure is. **Jane: "If you were a car, what novelty dashboard or mirror accessory would be in you?" **''Andy laughs'' ** Andy: Oh man...okay, good question, firstly... **''cut to Jane sat next to Mike on the sofa'' ** Mike: "In me???" * Mike and Andy suddenly feel uncomfortable with what they're being asked to do in Injustice 2 ** Andy: "Snips his tubes"? ** Mike laughs ** Andy: That seems...unnecessarily invasive. ** after the game puts Black Canary on "snipping duty" ** Andy: I'm not going anywhere near that. ** once the fight between Green Arrow and Bane is finished, and Black Canary comes in on "snipping duty" ** Andy: Oh, he's had his tubes snipped. "Nooo! My precious tubes!" ** Mike: People pay a lot for that surgery. * Intro to 8 Times Forced Stealth Sections Made Us Want to Eat Our Own Hands **Jane: When it's done right stealth is a gratifying test of patience, focus and skill...unless you're Mike, in which case it's a thing standing between you and explosions **Mike: Woohoo-hoo! **Jane: When stealth is done wrong, on the other hand, it's more irritating than a mosquito in your room at 3am asking to borrow a tenner. * Touhou Project is a series of Japanese shooters in the genre known as "bullet hell", so named because "beeping hell, that's a lot of bullets." - Mike * "Hard to port. Like Skyrim on Switch this ship is hard to port" - Luke while playing Sea of Thieves * Call of Duty: WWII at E3 with Andy and Jane: ** Jane: Welcome to OutsideXbox; you're watching Jane... and Andy--say "hi"-- ** Andy: Hi, hello! ** Jane: ...playing Call of Duty: World War II! ** Andy: Jane is on the controls! ** Jane: SHUT UP I AM! *laughs* ** Andy: And *laughs* if you've ever seen one of our videos, you'll know that Jane is MLG AF! ** Jane: Yeah! *airhorn* *airhorn* *airhorn*! ** Andy: *Airhorn sounds* ** --- ** Jane: Alright, we're on Pointe du Hoc, which is French for "Bridge of Hoc". ** Andy: "Bridge of Hoc"--*laughs* that's PONT du Hoc!! ** Jane: Oh, pont, not pointe! Alright, it's French for POINT of Hoc! ** Andy: Oh God, we've already failed the French portion of Call of Duty! ** Jane: I've failed basic training of French, yeah! ** --- ** Jane: Okay, I want you to skate--skate along this icy stream. How on-the-ground would you say your boots are? ** Andy: Uh, they're currently--I mean I'm skating, I'm not lifting them off to move at all, so they're exactly on the ground. ** Jane: Yeah, boots on the ice. *laughs* Andy on ice! ** Andy: Alright, okay, we've secured the-- ** Jane: *singing* Can you hear... ** Andy and Jane: *singing together* ...my heartbeat! Tired of feeling, never enough! ** Andy: Um, I didn't get any airhorn for capturing that point! ** Jane: I'm sorry! WOB WOB WOB WOB WOB WOBBBBBBBBBBB ** Andy: Thank you. Honestly! ** Jane: Well you got Yuri on Ice; what more do you want, man?! ** Andy: I'm only in it for the airhorn! ** --- ** Jane: Shoot this guy!! ...That's coming up, surely... Alright, I'm watching your minimap--look left, look left!! ** Andy: *Immediately pans in game camera left* ** Jane: I mean, not that I saw it on your minimap, that was just my instinct. ** Andy: *laughing* "I'm looking at the minimap, but my instinct is saying..." ** Jane: When I said--*laughs* when I said "minimap", I meant "my soul". ** Andy: *makes an excellent kill* YAS! Airhorn, please! ** Jane: HONNNK! No, that's a goose! ** Andy: *Laughs* ** Jane: That's an MLG goose. ** Andy: Well, back in this time period, they didn't have airhorns, so they had to squeeze a goose every time they wanted. ** --- ** Jane: War!! What IS it good for, Andy? ** Andy: Uh--absolutely nothing, Jane! ** Jane: Really? Because I heard it's good for some things, not for others? ** Andy: Um, no, no; pretty sure-- ** Jane: No? Good for resolving international conflicts? ** Andy: No, they're terrible for that, terrible. ** --- ** Andy: Go over there and build a bridge! ** Jane: I heard love can build a bridge, Andy! ** Andy: Well... not in this. ** Jane: Not in war. ** Andy: Is there a "love" button? That would be weird! ** Jane: *laughing* there's definitely not a love button. ** Andy: In that case we're gonna have to use wood... and planks. ** Jane: Wood and planks can build a bridge. ** Andy: And bits of metal-- ** Jane: ...is the other thing that can build a bridge. ** Andy: That's the other thing that can build a bridge, in addition to love. * Jane, Mike, and Andy in Let's Play Red Dead Redemption: MEET MY DEFINITELY ALIVE WIFE - Episode 25 exacting divine retribution on a drug dealer after confirming a "secret package" was, in fact, drugs: ** Jane: "the terrible needs we answer." So it's--it was ''drugs! ** Andy: It's drugs! It's clearly drugs! "op--" I SAID IT WAS OPIUM!!! ** Jane: Ahhh, there we go. ** Andy: I said it was opium! That guy had an opium pipe. Man, I am going to... shoot you. Maybe I'll take him out to the desert and leave him there. ** '''Mike: Mmmmm... you know, you've got that dead-eye option, and... everyone's got a crotch!' ** Jane: *laughing* everyone DOES have a--that's so true, Mike! ** Andy: So wise! ** *Andy dead-eyes Urea Toilets Uriah Tollets several times in the crotch, right along the man's inner right thigh* ** Jane: Oh! Right in the femoral artery. Is that the leg one? ** Mike: Yeah. ** Andy: What, the crotch artery? ** Jane: NO, the femoral artery's in your thigh, I think. ** Mike: "Poppycock complete." *laughs* * "Get it! Take it, put it on! Swallow it--in fact, don't put it on; eat it, and no one can take it off you! Frodo never thought of that, did he!? Eat the One Ring!" Jane, encouraging Talion to don Celebrimbor's ring in Let's Play Shadow of War: WE MEET SHELOB - Episode 1. * In which Mike and Andy endeavor to collect red sage, beaver pelts, and bird feathers for Charles Kinnear's flying machine in Let's Play Red Dead Redemption: FLYING MACHINE FAIL - Episode 29: ** Mike: Beavers and birds. The birds and the beavers--that famous talk that a parent has to give their kid. ** Andy: About aviation technology. ** Mike: *laughs* Yeah, exactly. "Daddy, where do planes come from?" "Well, let me tell you about the birds and the beavers." ** Andy: And the red sage. * Mike's introduction to the final mission of Hitman: Patient Zero **Diana, Agent 47's handler: The virus is absolutely lethal. **Mike: Do you know what else is absolutely lethal? Me! List of Subscriber Milestones Outsidexbox hit 1 Million subscribers on July 9, 2015 Outsidexbox hit 2 million subscribers on May 10th 2017 Channel Trailers Gallery Outsidebox.jpg|Channel logo Oxbox_gold_button.png|Receiving their gold play button Oxbox_portrait.png|With some fan art, which can be seen in the prop room Oxbox_halloween_prop_room.png|The prop room, complete with Halloween decorations 12391771_787455491381280_5110836337594381595_n.jpg|Oxmas Challenge 2015 11250928_712140022246161_8500620699642674126_n.jpg|Andy and Mike outside the US Bank Tower, and their GTA Online avatars in the equivalent place OutsideXtra.jpg|The full OutsideXtra crew Ox_rezzed.jpg|The full OX crew at EGX Rezzed 2017 Oxbox_e3_2017.jpg|The full OX crew preparing to depart for E3 2017 Face_scan_horror_show.png|Jane's NBA 2K15 face scan Oxbox_recognition.png|*doffs cap* Category:Users that joined in 2009 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Female YouTubers Category:British YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers